


Violent Delights

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: PWP - You will give August what he wants, you will let him fuck your pretty little mouth and come down your throat.  His pleasure - is yours.Originally posted on my Tumblr account on January 7th
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Violent Delights

“Chaos is beauty…”

August hummed, tilting his head with a curious glance that laced you forever in the gallery of his mind. You were indeed a sight for those storm-kissed eyes; black waterfalls made trails down your chin, your lipstick faded and your mouth… well, a mouthful of him. Back and forth, he plunged into the wet-hot cavern, going so deep, you felt the swelling descending your throat. The crescendo of your muffled sobs further urging his impassioned thrust and your eyes - he loved them the most.

“Aw…” he cooed, snaking his fingers to ensnare your chin, his touch tender in its rough conquest. “So helpless, so despaired, yet you know you can’t live without it, can you?” he asked and then suddenly pulled his thick shaft from your mouth and grazed it at the apple of your cheek where tears and sweat mingled with the saliva dripping off his cock. 

Lips plump and quivering of his assault, you nodded with the sincerity of a loyal servant. Your flaring eyes glossy with the tempestuous will to please your master. After all, he was so divine, a colossal man, with hide covered of dark fur rimmed with a lustre of sweat. Still holding your chin, he crouched down to pressed a long soothing kiss to your forehead, accompanied by a small growl that made your breasts tingle. 

“My good girl,” he praised, kissing you once more, “such a good, good girl.”

Closing your eyes, you indulged the permitted moment of tenderness, caressed by the gossamer stroke of his hand before he stretched to tower above you once more and forced himself between your swollen lips.

“Yeah like that, take it like a slut.”

A sonorous growl spurred from his chest, overshadowing the choked whimper left relinquished in your throat. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good, like fucking an angel.” August reached a hand to the back of your head while he bucked his hips with vigour, using your mouth as if it were nothing but a wet hole for him to unload his rage. And you took it, every inch of him, letting him control your breath, subdue your moans and fill your body with his milky elixir. 

By god, you yearned for it. Utterly thankful as you felt the swelling of his girth and the unmistakable vibration that announced his drawing ecstasy. With a hitch in his breath and the rhythmic chant that was his growl, he let another onslaught of obscenities before he spilt himself down your searing canal. 

Unashamed, you moaned as you swallowed, his pleasure was yours. You let him empty every last drop before finally, he pulled out and held your chin in his grasp. The storm in his eyes softly died, now replaced by a silent sea that spoke the words he would never say.

You loved him too. 


End file.
